


奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：实现自由的距离-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kirasawa Yu/Senjyu Ren
Kudos: 2





	奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：实现自由的距离-时生总是来晚一步

奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：实现自由的距离-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c0dc9d1)

[ 50](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c0dc9d1)

### [奈克瑟斯同人－优怜：实现自由的距离](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c0dc9d1)

优时常在想。如果当时在研究所的那一夜，他和怜一起出去看了海，那么是不是从那一刻起的自己也会变得不一样呢？那么之后，当怜消失的时候，会不会也回来叫上自己，而自己会不会和他也一起走呢？

这些都只是回想而已，优已经因为预知未来而思考太多东西，然而他无法不把这份思索从大脑里清除掉。他会在心底感到一丝苦恼的疼痛，察觉到了自己在思考什么，也许是寻觅着怜到底身在何方，同时这样的自己实则的确向往自由。

如果那时候，他也可以像怜那样踏出脚步去寻找小小的自由，是否现在空白的自己也会被渲染上其他颜色呢？

他和怜只不过是DNA的碎片，没有父母，没有家人。他们和其他普罗米修斯之子一起生活在研究所中，学习着那些看似遥远深奥的东西，与工作人员为伴。

如今进入了TLT，生活似乎也没多少改变，甚至更加狭小。

封闭的房间，拥挤的屏幕。蓝色的水母鱼缸是唯一给这空间渲染上光彩的存在。一尘不变的衣服，乏味无聊的食物，看似根本不需要思考的日程，优甚至觉得自己连表情和感觉都可以省略。

如果当时在研究所中，他们是被放入到一个饲养的笼子中。那么如今的日子，或许更像是一个被盖上了盖子的盒子。

其实他的确向往过鸟那么几次，但却不认同鸟的自由。每个生物降生这世，都必须为了生存而被迫做着事情。

即便如此，鸟还是可以自由选择飞去的方向，飞去的高度，看到的景色。它们可以花费时间飞去更大的范围，也可以选择自己的伴侣和友伴。

那么怜呢？他出去以后是否自由呢？

他羡慕那样的怜，同时也担心着。他知道怜的性格下隐藏着什么，那即将逝去的生命或许寻觅短暂的自由是再不为过的事情。

怜愿意在这留下的时间里享受那份自由，同时他也必须在那仅有生存的时间逼迫下面对事实。

优知道怜的决心，所以为此心痛。这也是唯一会严重影响到优感情的事情，心弦被拨动。让他意识到原来自己还有感情，还懂得心痛。

怜以前选了海洋学，或许他可以如同鱼一样。看着鸟儿飞翔就会觉得自由，因为向往自由。那么怜是否也会向往鱼，游入深海，不容被发现，就那样过自己希望的生活。

或许相比鸟儿，怜更适合鱼。优这样想过很多次，但他却依旧从怜过往的笑容里感受到了天空洒下的阳光。

如果这份阳光落入海面，能够渗入多深呢？这份光可以帮海中的鱼寻觅到多少亮度，是否可以追逐上怜落入海底的速度，是否可以照射到生命最后一刻呢？

“优，又见面了。”怜的影像出现在了优所在的小小房间中。在昏暗里发着光，看得清晰无比。

“怜。”优转过椅子看过去，他发现自己在看到对方时会不由自主的露出笑容。

这是一个微妙的过程。当他听到怜的第一声时，心痛直击过脖颈刺入大脑。他忍不住深呼吸，把感情压下，自制不了的露出笑容后才转身迎上怜。他认为怜不适合看到笑容以外的表情，少年已经没有时间浪费在影响心情的事物上。

这笑容里，一半是因为能够见到对方活着而发自内心的愉悦，另一半则是因为怜此时面对的事情而让优担心。怜成为了第三适应者，为守护他热爱的人们的幸福而战斗。

为何选择了怜？意义何在？难道要在生命最后也陷入到战斗当中吗？拼尽全力的为了他人的幸福吗？

优的目光带着动摇，那很少见。看着怜与当初不变的纯洁面容，却觉得或许自己内心的动摇已经被怜察觉。

“我现在很幸福哦，优。”就像是久违好友的见面，也像是在汇报生活让对方安心，怜口吻轻松的说起自己的事。“看着大家幸福的样子，听着笑声，把那些通通印在脑子里，感觉心里满满的。”

优从椅子上站了起来，这小小的空间他只需要一步，就可以跨到怜的面前。当初第一个和自己主动说很多话题的是怜，让自己担心和开心有所波动的也是怜，让自己对自由产生了冲击的也是怜。

怜就像是光，却不是那种冲击的明亮，而是如同小小的灯笼似的。点上以后努力照着周围，寻觅着小小的幸福，只要能看到一点点，再看到多一点点，那就足够了。

“那么怜呢？你只要看着就好了吗？”优察觉到了那些话中的不协调。

怜的表情浮现出一丝寂寞，这使得优欲言又止，却只能等待。他懂得这话题会让寿命将尽的怜感到悲伤，可他又必须让怜注意到怜本应该关注的事情。

“我看着就好了，每天里的每一秒都看着幸福的画面，便也会觉得很幸福。”怜最终还是这样回答，“虽然只是游乐场这个地方，不过却感觉很大很广。人们聚集过来，把这里塞得满满的。每天的游客都在变化，大家选择玩的设施也都在变化，聊着世界上变化的话题，感情也都不同，我觉得这很好。”

“我觉得怜你也可以想点自己的事情，”优说出来不像是自己会说的话，他好像为眼前这个男孩想的太多。“不是单纯看着，而是去做一件自己想干的事情。即使你希望的就是看着大家幸福，不过…在这里面…你看到的画面里，可以有你自己的存在。”

怜眨了眨眼睛，随后扑哧的笑了出来。“优少见的说了这么多话。”

优却没有笑，而是陷入思考。他说这些不过是不希望怜后悔，他希望怜可以尽情的享受这些时间。如果怜已经争取到了自由和幸福，那么这是他应该有的权利。

“是啊，不过这个画面里我也希望可以看到我的朋友在。”怜不假思索的接过后面的话，“孤门，瑞生，游乐园的员工们，还有优。”

“我？”

“嗯，我也希望你可以寻找到小小的自由。看到那些幸福的事情，你也可以露出由衷的笑容。”这么讲着，怜刻意用手指拉动嘴角，弄出一个夸张的微笑表情。

但是顿了几秒后，怜的口吻有所转化。“但是优你现在出不来吧？而我也没时间了…不过呢？此时能见到普罗米修斯之子，只有优了。能再次看到你，看着你冲我露出笑容，说这么多话，真的很开心。”

他们各自沉默了几秒，安静的空间如同时间静止。只有水母无声的游动，用它们的生命证明着世界没有停止运转。

正因为世界没有停止，所以怜会死去。

“在以后的日子里，我希望优你可以出去走走。”怜打破了安静，声音平稳却清晰的被扩大。

“仅仅一眼，我想也会改变很多。不是从屏幕里，或者资料里。刚才优说我不应该单纯看着对吧？其实我做了很多事情。打扫，做蛋糕，和孩子们玩，还表演跳唱歌。即使这些可能都无法让优立马去做，但如果优单纯的踏入外面的草地，走路公园的小路，我觉得那也会有所改变。”

优在研究所时也可以在院子中活动，踩着修剪过的草坪，看着被精心照顾的树木，嗅着被培养的花朵。不过外界有成千上万的品种，而他却只在资料中学习。

风吹过湖面泛起的波动，以及花瓣飘落是的翻转，他都没真实接触。那些东西并不是有味道和触感的东西，无法形容。

却不知怎的，他竟然觉得看到了怜，就好似从他身上嗅到了那些景色。也许从知识上定义的那些画面，在给人心情造成的影响同时也因为意识形成了独有见解的色调，而他的简介便因怜身上的气质而固定了吧。

“当初你让我同你一起寻觅小小的自由，然而我并未踏出那一步。”优安静的声音下，却带着意思自责。即便他知道怜不在乎，可优却无法放任那夜的心情。

“那么现在我也想凭借自己的感觉，去做一件事情。”

“什么事情？”怜好奇的睁大眼睛，如同天真纯洁的鸟儿。

优对上目光，即便光线影响了视野，却并未让他动摇丝毫。白衣青年的嘴角若有若无的挂着弧度，猜不透时希望严肃，还是想要微笑。可能心情也是如此模糊，但目的却不减。

“和你当初同样，大胆的事情。也许我可以追随一次心里的自由。”优觉得自己此时此刻说的话，可能今后一辈子也不会说出来第二次。

优侧过头，垂下的目光扫视过怜幻影形成的面容。

他凑了上去，无声的把自己的吻落在了怜的唇上。

什么也感觉不到，因为怜并非真的在这里。

优却并不后悔，他只是把感情聚集上来，发自内心的献了上去。

怜没有后退，也不会有感觉，却知道优做了什么。他吃惊，可未有挣扎。

明明碰触不到，但如此诚意。亲吻的行为好似给彼此两人的神经浇灌上感觉，心情被波动同时，宛如大脑里幻想出了触感。

和对方接吻，却碰触不到。看似贴合，却实则相隔万里。

“优…”

优听到了呼唤，于是抬起目光。毕竟不是真正的吻在一起，怜可以很好地开口。优也就此收回了动作，然而并未感到过度惋惜。

“我感觉不到…对不起。”怜苦笑着。他虽然看似有点开心，却也着实为事实心痛无奈。他的感情表达从来都直白且富有起伏，宛如代替了优的想法。

优平静的回以安抚的神态，清楚后面的话是多么难实现。“希望你能等到我出来后真实碰触的那一天。”

  


  


  


  


［注：时隔很久，跑回去重温怜篇。果然怜小天使太可爱了qwq 但是每次那个音乐响起，加上独白出现，都会想哭呢。］

[奥特曼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E7%89%B9%E6%9B%BC)[奈克瑟斯](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%88%E5%85%8B%E7%91%9F%E6%96%AF)[奥特曼奈克瑟斯](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E7%89%B9%E6%9B%BC%E5%A5%88%E5%85%8B%E7%91%9F%E6%96%AF)[优怜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%98%E6%80%9C)[千树怜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E6%A0%91%E6%80%9C)[吉良泽优](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%89%E8%89%AF%E6%B3%BD%E4%BC%98)

评论(9)

热度(50)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://bdkiller.lofter.com/) [BD Killer](http://bdkiller.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://bdkiller.lofter.com/) [BD Killer](http://bdkiller.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://luochuan388.lofter.com/) [泛函分析](http://luochuan388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yudidean.lofter.com/) [鬼知道呦](http://yudidean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://sharonyiranzhou.lofter.com/) [奈奈今天努力考博了吗](http://sharonyiranzhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://96241644.lofter.com/) [二十年沙漏](http://96241644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://51438854.lofter.com/) [千年雨歇](http://51438854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) [老猫很黑](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) [老猫很黑](http://cmhlaohei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://zhuimeng465.lofter.com/) [虚无缥缈](http://zhuimeng465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://zhonggubaoxia.lofter.com/) [钟鼓报晓](http://zhonggubaoxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://kaisang868.lofter.com/) [石黑英雄](http://kaisang868.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://kaisang868.lofter.com/) [石黑英雄](http://kaisang868.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://junlintianxia270.lofter.com/) [珺临天下](http://junlintianxia270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) [铭心](http://mingxin535.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aphyst.lofter.com/) [痛苦](http://aphyst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yonghu7110448293.lofter.com/) [漫天星辰](http://yonghu7110448293.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) [仙女座三文鱼](http://kamen-rider-nagi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://ni683481.lofter.com/) [人生如梦](http://ni683481.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://lanying816.lofter.com/) [蓝鹰](http://lanying816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://muzhen328.lofter.com/) [逯雪寒](http://muzhen328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://gene1121.lofter.com/) [暮瑾](http://gene1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://xingyelian902.lofter.com/) [忘忧汤圆](http://xingyelian902.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://as-landier.lofter.com/) [吾空](http://as-landier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://chisexuanyi.lofter.com/) [赤色玄衣](http://chisexuanyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://dawnknight437.lofter.com/) [Dawn Knight](http://dawnknight437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://moluohuaqian.lofter.com/) [莫落花前](http://moluohuaqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://13963744382.lofter.com/) [天荷过](http://13963744382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://shuiruoyiren.lofter.com/) [若华—正在痛苦地减肥](http://shuiruoyiren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://baifeng1314520.lofter.com/) [病情不过不改名（奈何花落）](http://baifeng1314520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://baifeng1314520.lofter.com/) [病情不过不改名（奈何花落）](http://baifeng1314520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://zuijiufusheng.lofter.com/) [九凉](http://zuijiufusheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://zuijiufusheng.lofter.com/) [九凉](http://zuijiufusheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://dengdaizheguang.lofter.com/) [等待着光 ⃒⃘⃤](http://dengdaizheguang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://dengdaizheguang.lofter.com/) [等待着光 ⃒⃘⃤](http://dengdaizheguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) [月岛流星](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://384503405.lofter.com/) [雅之殇](http://384503405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) [单车棚小僵尸](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://19970724yy.lofter.com/) [手彡彡](http://19970724yy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://cryingsky1229.lofter.com/) [雪色幻夜](http://cryingsky1229.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://cryingsky1229.lofter.com/) [雪色幻夜](http://cryingsky1229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) [零](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c069501)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c121ea6)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
